Digimon: Our World
by Nightmon
Summary: An adventure has started for three teenage kids. Gwen, Theo, and Dean get called to the digital world. The digiworld is in turmoil due to a of group dark digimon. It's is up to these three digidestined and their digimon partner to save the digitial world from a dark force that was sealed long ago.
1. Beginnings (part 1)

** Beginnings (part 1)**

_10 years ago_

It was a dark, moonless, and cold night in the Windy City. Everything starts within a two story high house. Inside laid a dark-haired 4-year-old girl tossing and turning in her bed. She dreamed about being in a dark forest with weird looking creatures lurking about. The little girl ran in the forest trying to get away from the creatures. As she ran, she didn't notice a tree root, causing her to trip.

"_Don't worry Gwen. I'll protect you."_

Gwen turned her head to look behind her and saw a blue-paled skinned man wearing a black cloak.

"_You'll die protecting her, traitor!" _

In front of the cloaked man was a blond boy with eight angel wings on his back.

"_Grand Cross!"_

"_No! Gwen! Wake up! Please. I… __"_

The voices fade away and Gwen wakes up in cold sweat and breathless.

_Present Time_

It was September; the month when school begins. For the long dark-haired, grey-eyed, medium sized girl, Gwen Roberts, it was going to be her first year of high school. She was in her room getting for school. The girl wore a black batman shirt with the symbol being purple. Her jeans were dark deny jeans. Gwen stood in front of her small wooden dresser with a mirror attached to it on the wall. Her bed was on the other side of the room close to the window in the back of the bed. Next to the dresser was a medium size bookshelf holding a lot of different type of books; mostly horror and adventure. On the other side of the dresser was her closet door. Her room was a dark shade of red.

'I should tell dad to drive me. But then he'll ask why I don't want to walk with Lisa. I should go walking by myself.' thought Gwen as she remembered the small quarrel she had with her ex-best-friend.

"You ready honey?" came a soft voice coming just outside her bedroom. Gwen turned around to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I guess." Gwen tried to have confidence in her voice but failed. She hoped her father hadn't notice the non-excitement in her voice, but it went unnoticed by him.

"How about I drive you to school, huh?" he asked.

"Sure. Thanks."

_In the car_

"So what's going on between you and Lisa?" Mr. Roberts asked his daughter who sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"Nothing." replied Gwen. She really didn't want to talk about it. She remembered the fight they had in the middle of summer.

'"_That's baby stuff!" yelled Lisa at Gwen._

"_No it isn't! Anime is cool. It's interesting and fun to watch along with reading manga." yelled back Gwen._

"_Whatever. It's weird things that won't get us any popularity in school. I have better things to do like date that hot guy. See ya later baby freak!" said the blonde girl as she walked away from Gwen leaving her in her room by herself.'_

"Here we are. Have a good day hon." said Mr. Roberts as he park momentarily in front of the school.

"Huh, uh thanks dad. See ya later." Gwen said as she snapped back to the present time and exited the car. As she got out of the car she saw Lisa with a bunch of other girls with way too much make up on and girly clothes. Gwen quickly walked inside the school wanting to avoid making contact with Lisa.

"_Gwen. Gwen." _

'That voice again.' Gwen had gotten used to hearing the cold deep voice since she was little. She started hearing the voice a little bit after she started dreaming of the forest and the weird looking creatures.

'Let's get this over with.' thought Gwen as she walked to her first period class.

_In the Digital World_

'Let's get this over with.' thought Myotismon as he headed for a meeting being held in a crummy, old castle in the Dark Area. As he entered the room, he saw five other digimon already in their seats around the round table.

The first digimon was cloaked in jet-black cloth with the mark of evil planted in the middle of his chest. He had pale white skin and black wings. His name was Devimon.

Next to Devimon sat a head-like octopus with a muscular body and multiple tentacles for arms and legs. It has two reddish/pinkish wings. His name is Dragomon, Ruler of the Dark Ocean.

Next is Apocalymon who was in his creepy mode, which is more like a human form. He has an upper muscular body with long arms and fingers. His lower parts are veins connected to him to help him breath, fight, etc.

The fourth Digimon is a humanoid Digimon wearing a clown-jest outfit. The top part being red and his pant being green with yellow boots. He had four swords on his back and a really dark sense of humor. This digimon's name is Piedmon.

The last of the Digimon was sort of a fallen angel. This angel has ten wings, five white-angel wings on one side and five black-bat-like wings on the other side of his back. His head had one angel wing and on the other side a black wing. His clothes are black and white with some gold traces matching perfectly with his blond hair. Lucemon looked at Myotismon when he entered and sat in his seat, displeased with him being late to the meeting.

"What? At least I made it." Myotismon looked back at Lucemon.

"Whatever. Let's just get started." Lucemon said, starting the meeting. "How are you all handling your parts of the Dark Area and spreading chaos in the Digital World?"

"Everything seems fine at the moment." spoke Devimon.

"If you take out some digimon wanting to rebel for control, then yeah everything is fine." said Dragomon.

"If they don't want to listen, then we should put on a show for them. Show what happens to those who try to rebel against us." smirked Piedmon as he thought of the big show already forming in his mind.

"Some things are still taking time to get repaired after the imprisonment of Milleniumon but everything does seem fine." grumbled Apocalymon. "And terrorizing other parts of the digital world are going splendidly.'

"My part of the Dark Area knows better than to rebel against me. As for the terrorizing part, I seem to do be the only one doing it since the imprisonment of Millemiumon six hundred years ago." started Myotismon, "So, if that will be all, I'll be taking me leave.' he finished as he stood up and walked away but not before he heard a girl voice. _"Myotismon."_

When he was finally gone everyone stared at Lucemon.

"You didn't tell him, Lucemon." frowned Piedmon.

"I was supposed to tell him? I thought that was Devimon's job. He is the messenger boy of the group." Lucemon smirked towards Devimon who was ready to attack him.

"I may be the messenger but I am also the brains of the group." snarled Devimon who saw Lucemon getting ready to attack him. Piedmon and Dragomon sweat dropped at the scene before them.

"We'll all tell him in the next meeting then." stated Apocalymon, not wanting a fight to happen.

_The Human World_

A car pulled into the parking lot as a boy looked outside the passenger window. He had short dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with white words L.A. on it and black jeans. His name is Theodore Gomez. He had recently moved from L.A. and was now starting his sophomore year in the same school as Gwen.

"Have a good day at school son." called his step-mother as Theo stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, whatever." he said, not turning his head around to look at the brunette, making his way to the new school.

* * *

**Nightmon: Hi! Plz leave reviews and follow my story! That would mean a lot me.**

**Crazyfangirl: Ahem!**

**Nightmon: I mean **_**our**_** story.**

**Crazyfangirl: Plz do!**

**Angemon: What are we doing here?**

**BlackWarGreymon: I don't know but they don't own us or digimon. (At least he did the disclaimer -.-)**

**Nightmon: Cuz' you're our Digimon. BlackWar is mine and Angemon is crazy girl over here. ^^**

**Angemon: And what do we do here?**

**Crazyfangirl: You guys do disclaimers and other things. I don't know it was Nightmon's idea.**

**BlackWar: *tick marks* Both of you are crazy! **

**Nightmon: No****,**** she is crazy****,**** I'm wild.**

**Angemon: What's the difference?**

**Nightmon: She is girly and I am pshyco.**

**BlackWar: ****…****.good luck with the girly.**

**Nightmon: See ya guys later!**

**Crazyfangirl: P.S plz review and we will update.**


	2. Beginnings (part 2)

** Beginnings (part 2)**

"Alright class, settle down." said the English teacher, Mr. Rogers, to his freshman students. "It's the second week of school, so get your act together." he said with a much more serious tone this time. For Gwen everything was going fine. She was ahead of her homework and was now currently bored out of her mind.

'Maybe I should join a club like a book club or otaku.' She thought, hardly paying attention to the lesson being given.

'_Why don't you make some friends?'_ Gwen remembered what her father had told her that morning. It wasn't that she was anti-social or anything, it was more like everybody around her wanted to grow up so fast. Gwen saw the change in Lisa; to get a boyfriend, to be part of the in crowd, to be known by everybody in school from freshmen to seniors. All Gwen wanted to be when she got to high school was to go through the change slowly; to enjoy her last days of childhood.

"_Gwen" _Again the voice was heard by Gwen. She ignored it as always, but whenever she did the voice would call out to her more and more. At first, Gwen thought she was going crazy but she calmed herself down. She hoped the voice would stop soon.

On the other side of the school was Theo in his chemistry class. He now knows more of the school and his classmate. It was real easy for Theo to make friends. He is already known by most of the freshmen class and some higher classmates. Theo never expected his popularity to grow. He wondered if his popularity had to do with the fact that he was from L.A. But even with all of his new found friends there was one person he really wanted to talk to.

Gwen. He has seen her in the hallways and in the lunchroom and sometimes outside when they are waiting for their parents to come and pick them up. Theo felt like he knew the girl from somewhere but doesn't know for sure, just like he feels like he knows this town. He was hoping he would get a chance to talk to her during lunchroom, ignoring what people said about her. They were all negative things like she is a loser, an outcast, and a baby.

_Across Town_

A rich boy sat in his fifth period math class waiting for the day to end so he can go home and play video games with his partner online. The boy had black messy short hair, light blue eyes, and wore kocky pants with a white shirt, red vest and red jacket topping it all off with a black tie.

Since he was rich, his parents expected him to do well in his studies and get a good job which he did do well on the first part but not the second part. Our rich boy here is a gamer and wants to have a job that has a lot to do with electronic, a computer engineer, but his parents say no. They want him to be a lawyer, which is a lot of pressure for a fourteen year old. They say that he is far too intelligent to be working like a middle class.

'But I want to have fun.' thought Dean 'I don't want to be like my parents all cooped up in a small office. Please let something exciting happen today.'

_In the Lunchroom_

"Loser!" exclaimed Lisa towards Gwen, who was making her way to an empty table. When Lisa yelled that, every head in the room turn to see what was going on.

Gwen didn't really care, so she just continued walking to the table. "Hey, I'm talking to you, dumbass!"

"I prefer being a dumbass than being a sluty whore." Gwen turned around giving Lisa a cold glare. Many oohh's where heard in the lunchroom caused by the comeback. Lisa, shocked, tried to compose herself and make a good comeback.

"Well, at least I don't need my mom to take care of me. Does your mother take care of you like a baby? Oh, wait, you don't have a mother." Lisa smirked, knowing she hurt Gwen real hard.

Gwen was about to go and punch her ugly face when she heard the voice in her head again. "_No!_ _Gwen__._" This time the voice sounded closer. Gwen flinched at the clear voice she heard which everybody thought she flinched because of what Lisa had said. Many oohh's were heard again and some people started to laugh. The only one to notice that something was really wrong with Gwen was Theo who was sitting at the table with Lisa.

Gwen left the lunchroom, but not before she said "I'll beat your ass later, slut." and going to the bathroom.

_Later_

School was over and Gwen was walking home today knowing her father wouldn't be able to pick her up today. What she didn't know was that she was being followed by someone. That someone was Theo. Theo still wanted his chance to talk to her and had a great excuse to walk her home: his mother wasn't going to pick him up today. In reality, he just ditched her. Theo followed from a distance, mainly because he thought that she would reject him, since he was one of the guys sitting where Lisa sat in the lunchroom.

Gwen didn't notice Theo following her. She was too concentrated with the voice. This time it was clearer and sounded like it was coming out of an alley. _"__Hold on Gwen__."_ Gwen followed the voice into the alley and was surprised that no one was there. Then Gwen noticed a bright light shining in her jeans' pocket. She took out whatever was shining to find a device.

The device was big as an IPod Touch 5th generation. The digivice was a red crimson color with black on top. It had a wide black screen and on the bottom it had a black circular button.

Theo saw that something was shining in his pocket and took out a similar device as Gwen's only his was dark blue all around with light blue on top and the wide black screen and a light blue button. When he looked up, he saw Gwen going into an alley. He followed her and saw light under her feet. He tried to warn her, but she got sucked up in the portal. Theo went over to Gwen and got sucked up in it to.

Everything went black.

_Across Town: In A Condo_

Dean had just gotten home from school and went straight to his bedroom without taking his book bag off. His bedroom was very large. He had a queen size bed, books and magazines everywhere and a big TV screen connected to a lot of video games. Everything a rich kid wanted and more than he wanted. 'I hope theox49 is online to play some Black Ops.' Dean thought as he headed for the TV and controllers. After checking who was online, Dean scowled because he didn't see 'theox49' online.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Dean scowled even more until a light shined brightly on his TV screen.

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed as he got sucked into the portal.

* * *

**Crazyfangirl: So how was it? U like it?**

**NIghtmon: Why you asking? If they like it they review! Duh! And thnxs to those to read, favorite, and followed it.**

**BlackWar: What the hell are we still doing here?!**

**Crazyfangirl: We already explained it last time.**

**Nightmon: Read Dumdass!**

**Blackwar: What you call me?!**

**Nightmon: You heard me!**

***Blackwar and Nightmon start fighting***

**Crazyfangirl: Just do the disclaimer for now!**

**Angemon: Nightmon nor Crazyfangirl own Digimon. **


	3. The Digital World

**The Digital World**

"Dean. Dean! DEAN!" screamed a long-eared, brown haired bunny with some pink fur on its ears. The bunny was small and had three horns on its head; one big horn and two small ones on the sides of the big horn.

Lopmon had been trying to wake up Dean for hours but with no success. 'Maybe the fall was too much for him.' thought Lopmon as she remembered seeing Dean falling from the sky. Dean snored a really horrible snore that made Lopmon think there was a wild Digimon nearby.

"DEEEAAAAN WAAAKKEEE UUUPP!" Lopmon screamed while she jumped on Dean's stomach. Dean just snored. 'Man, he's a heavy sleeper!' While Lopmon thought of other ways to wake up Dean, he groaned a little bit signaling that he was waking up. "Finally!"

Dean woke up only to see a pair of black eyes looking at him. Clearing his vision he saw the long-eared, brown bunny sitting on his chest.

"I must be dreaming. C'mon, wake up." Dean said as he pinched in himself.

"Silly, you're already awake." Lopmon smiled, still sitting on his chest.

"Ow. Ok, I'm not dreaming." he said, trying to remain calm in case the bunny scratched him for any sudden moves.

"Hi, I'm Lopmon you're partner. Nice to meet you Dean." Lopmon smiled at Dean. "Now let's go. I saw some other humans fall in the forest." Lopmon pointed towards the entrance of the forest.

"What friends and where the hell am I?!" Dean said getting over the shock that there was a talking bunny.

"For a human boy who plays with computers and game systems, you sure know nothing." Lopmon stated while she started climbing to Dean's head. Dean sat up and looked around his surroundings. He landed somewhere near a cliff.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face. "And how do you know I used computers?"

"You were passed out for a couple of hours, so I looked inside your pockets." she said. "And your uniform has your name. And you are in the digital world."

"Wait, what's the digital world!" Dean asked as he followed her into the forest asking more questions. Dean reached into his pocket and felt a device. He took it out and it was a digivice with brown all around, pink on top, and a pink button.

"That's your digivice" said Lopmon.

The digivice started beeping and said "Digimon Partner Found: Lopmon."

"What the hell is a digimon?"

_In the Forest_

Gwen groaned as she started to wake up. She held her head in her hand trying to get over the headache she had. She looked around her trying to figure out where she was, not noticing Theo laying behind her. Gwen noticed she was in a forest that looked oddly familiar to her.

"Whoa, déjà vu." she said. Theo started to wake up, startling Gwen.

"Where are we?" he asked remembering he got transported somewhere else along with Gwen.

"Who are you!?" she asked, getting up and into a fighting stance.

'He/She looks familiar.' they both thought as they stared at each other.

"Um. I'm Theo and I was, um,-"

"Following me." Gwen interrupted him.

"What? No- I mean yes- but it's not what you think- I mean…" Theo sighed. He stood up and held out his hand for Gwen to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I was following you because I wanted to talk with you. You're Gwen, right?" he said, hoping Gwen would not beat him up. Gwen put her hands down and continued staring at him, deciding if she could trust him or not. Then they both heard a beeping coming from their digivices.

"What is this thing?" Theo asked.

"Don't know. I got one too." Gwen responded, checking hers out.

Suddenly a map appeared in the screen with a blue dot on top of a village image, a brown dot on their left side, and light blue dot and red dot next to each other in the middle of the forest.

"Cool, a map. It might help us get outta this place." exclaimed Theo.

"Maybe… let's go to the village. Ask people where we are but what are the dots for?" asked Gwen in a neutral tone of voice.

"Don't know" he started "Let's figure that out when we are at the village; it's getting dark."

With that they started to make their way to the village and Theo taking advantage of his chance to get to know more about Gwen. Gwen just answered his questions, hoping it will make him shut up.

_With Dean and Lopmon_

"Do you even know where we are going?" asked Dean, looking up at Lopmon.

"No idea." answered Lopmon, making Dean sweatdrop. "Chill, no biggie, we'll find them."

"I hope so." said Dean. Then he heard a beeping noise coming from his digivice. Dean took out his brown digivice from his pocket and held it in front of both their faces so that they both can get a good look at it. In the screen appeared a map showing a forest and a village a little bit north of the forest. A light blue dot and a red dot were next to each other walking towards the village that had a blue dot. At the edge of the forest was a brown dot.

"Cool, a map. So, where do we go?" asked Dean looking up at Lopmon who almost fell off his head.

"Let's go to the village. The two dots seem to be going that way." she responded.

"Alright then."

And off they went towards the village not noticing a small shady figure following them.

_Gwen and Theo_

"Man, how big is this forest?" Theo wined.

They have been walking in the forest for about an hour. As they walked, Gwen had taken the lead and was holding her digivice to show them the way to the village.

"Just a little bit more and we'll be there, ok?" Gwen responded back towards Theo.

"Good, 'cause I'm getting tired. Aren't you?"

"A little bit, but not that much."

After a few more minutes of walking they finally made it to the village but were shocked to see where they had gone to. Instead of people, there were weird looking creatures everywhere minding their business as if everything was normal. A few digimon saw the two humans and whispered to each other.

"What are they doing here?" asked a baby flame digimon, Flamemon.

"Humans?" said a surprise small, red furry digimon, Elecmon.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" demanded a grumpy digimon who looked like and egg with two green feet, Digitamamon.

"Um…w-we…um…l-lost a-and, um…" Gwen just couldn't get the words out of her mouth but she was doing better than Theo was just had is mouth almost touching the ground.

"Answer me!" Digitamamon yelled at them only making them more scarred. Then Theo and Gwen started running around the village.

...

"Hey, Wizardmon, look." Said a giant lion that was wearing black pants and a sword on his back lying horizontally named Leomon.

"What?" A medium sized figure stood next to Leomon. He wore a cream colored outfit that had a lot of zippers and symbols, a blue cape and a wizard hat, and long blond hair tied at the bottom.

Wizardmon looked ahead and saw two human children being chased around by Digitamamon.

"Digitamamon again." sighed Wizardmon, getting tired of the old Digitamamon being rude and grumpy.

...

"Oh crap!" both humans said as they tried to get away from the angry egg. They were getting out of breath and needed to stop. It was only when Theo decided to trip and make both of them fall to have a short stop.

"I got you know." snickered Digitamamon as he walked up to Theo and Gwen. "Nightmare-"

"Stop!"

All three looked towards the direction where the voice had come from and saw a blue wizard walking towards them.

"What do you want, Wizardmon?!" asked Digitamamon, annoyed that he has been interrupted.

"Leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you, have they?" Wizardmon said, calmly.

"No but-"

"Then. Leave."

Digtamamon left mumbling a few curse words about getting back at Wizardmon. When he was gone, Wizardmon approached the humans.

"Are you two okay." he asked, offering a hand to Theo

"Yeah thanks for the help." responded Theo, taking the offered hand.

Then, Theo's digivice started beeping wild and glowed blue. They were surprised of the action and got even more surprised when it said "Digimon Partner Found: Wizardmon."

"What's a digimon?" both Gwen and Theo asked. Wizardmon was surprised like them too but hid it a little bit better.

"So the Digtal World has sent you two to save us." Wizardmon mumbled.

"Three."

They all looked to where the voice had come from to see another human boy with a brown bunny on his head holding a brown digivice. It analyzed Wizardmon.

**Wizardmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks: Electro Squall, Magical Game, Thunder Ball and Vision of Terror**

Theo's digivice now showed a picture of Lopmon.

**Lopmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks: Tiny Twister and Blazing Ice/Blazing Fire**

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of explaining to do, so why don't we go somewhere quiet." Stated Wizardmon, knowing they were going to want to know what is going on.

_In a restaurant_

"Let's do introduction first." said Lopmon, smiling. "I'm Lopmon."

"I'm Dean Mills."

"My name is Gwen Rogers."

"And mine is Theodore Gomez but you can just call me Theo."

"I am Wizardmon. And I believe you three have questions."

"Hell yeah we do." said Dean leaning against the chair.

"First, where are we?" asked Gwen

"You are in the Digital World also known as the DigiWorld." Wizardmon responded calmly.

"What's the Digital World?" now asked Theo.

"The Digital World is like your own world. The Real World or the Human World is your home as the DigiWorld is ours. We digimon are made up of data made by humans." Wizardmon stated.

"Why are we here?" asked Dean.

"That we don't much." This time Lopmon spoke. "It could mean that the DigiWorld is in danger and needs the help of humans to save it from the evil digimon."

"If you have a digivice, it means you are part of the human children who will save us from the dark forces along with your digimon partner." said Wizardmon.

"So you are the partner of Theo and the bunny is with this guy, Dean. And you guys are going to save the Digital World from bad guys?" summed up Gwen from hearing Wizardmon and Lsopmon.

"That is correct but not just us four. You too have a partner and is going to help us." said Wizardmon.

"Ok, I and finding all of this weird. This is all a dream and I am going to wake up any minute now." Theo said, standing up and pinching himself. "Ow."

"Tried that, dude. Didn't work." Dean said to Theo. "Isn't this weird for you guys?" Dean asked this time to Wizardmon and Lopmon.

"Yeah, it's weird but hey a lot can happen." Lopmon smiled.

"Trust me, we are surprised about you humans but with all that has been going on, we really could use your help." said Wizardmon. "But right now, the problem is finding your digimon partner." He said while looking at Gwen.

"The real problem is to find a way home." Theo stated.

"That might be a problem." Lopmon said.

"What do you mean, Lopmon?" Dean asked his partner.

"She means that there are hardly any portals between the Human World and the Digital World. So you guys are stuck here." Wizardmon informed them.

"Oh come on!" Dean shouted.

_In the dessert_

"The boss has to know about this." ran a grey look-a-like figure with black grips and stood on its hind legs.

"Boss, Boss!" said Gazimon as he came across a big trailer pushed by a Monochromon.

"What is it, Gazimon?! You're disturbing me beauty sleep!" shouted an orange monkey that was sleeping on top of the trailer.

"There are humans in the village of the forest." Gazimon told his boss.

"Humans, huh?" Etemon smiled a sinister smile. "Then let give them a concert they'll never forget…"

* * *

***BlackWar and Nightmon are still fighting since last chapter***

**Crazyfangirl: *getting mad***

**Angemon: Um… are you ok, Fangirl?**

**Crazyfangirl: GGGRRRR! *Grabs Angemon's staff and tries to hit BalckWar and Nightmon* **

**BlackWar and Nightmon: AAAAHHH! *run away***

**Crazyfangirl: *chases after them***

**Angemon: Well….we hoped you like the chapter. Sorry if the chapter is too long.****…gotta go, bye. *Chases after Crazyfangirl to stop her***

**Culumon: *comes in* Yay! People to play with! Let's play tag! *read paper that he found* Huh? "Nightmon nor Crazyfangirl own Digimon". *shrugs shoulders* FUN! FUN! FUN!**


	4. The Search

The Search

"So what do we do now?" Dean stood leaning against a hut at the edge of the village with Lopmon on his head, looking at Theo and Gwen for a response.

"I say we find a way home." Theo stated, looking at Gwen and Dean for support.

"We told you already. There are no portals to take you guys home." Lopmon responded back at Theo. Transporting between the two worlds is difficult. One minute you can be walking home and the next minute, you're in the digital trying to find a way home. But those kinds of chances are rare since the two worlds never intertwine with each other.

"Then what do we do?" Gwen asked this time. She wanted to go home, now. She didn't know why she was here but she knew she wanted to go home. It's been a day since the three teenagers have arrived. What about school? What about their parents? Have they tried looking for them or calling the police? It all just made Gwen worried sick for her dad worrying about her. Why was she even here?

"I'd say look for Gwen's partner." Gwen's thoughts disappeared when she heard Wizardmon speak. Look for he partner? What!? Why?

"Why? Wouldn't it have appeared along with Lopmon and you?" She was right in a way. Lopmon and Wizardmon had shown up on the first day when they had arrived. If hers wasn't here them maybe she wasn't supposed to be here. She could go home.

"Hey, we don't know everything." Lopmon smiled towards Gwen. Gwen couldn't help but to smile back. She might have sounded mad for asking that question but she really wasn't. Gwen just hoped the digimon didn't think of her as rude.

"How did you three even come to this world?" Wizardmon looked at the three humans.

"I think my video games had a glitch in them. A bright light sucked me in here." Dean stated, remembering the events that took place in his bedroom.

"I was following Gwen from school." Theo said: face all red from embarrassment. He looked over at Gwen who was gave him a glare.

"Stalking a girl? Not cool man." Dean smikered. Dean looked over at Gwen who was still glaring at Theo for stalking her. "If you weren't a pervert or a pedophile and followed a girl who looks like she can beat the hell out of you, you better run." Dean stated what he observed.

"Why were you stalking her?" Lopmon asked while also smirking at Theo

"I said following, not stalking." Theo tried to defend himself with a face still red like a lobster.

"Then how did you get here, Gwen?" Wizardmon looked at Gwen.

"I was walking home when a something white and bright shined under my feet and dropped me in the forest." She responded looking at Wizardmon. Though she was mad at Theo for "following" her and wanted to go home, she liked the digimon Wizardmon and Lopmon. They seemed nice and good company.

"What can you make out off all we have said Wizardmon?" Theo asked his partner. Wizardmon looked deep in thought that Theo believed Wizardmon had figured something out.

"Nothing." Wizardmon stated.

Theo was so surprise that he started yelling at Wizardmon, "What do you mean _nothing_!"

"Nothing." Wizardmon said again and then added, "Meaning I do not know why you three happened to come through those portals now when you should have come sooner." Wizardmon's explanation calmed Theo just a bit.

"Then what is it that you are thinking so hard on?" Theo, now calmed, asked his digi-partner.

"How to find Gewn's Digimon partner."

"Not this again." Gwen whined. Even though Gwen liked Lopmon and Wizardmon she did not want to meet her partner. The main reason was due to her nightmares. As Gwen and Theo had walked through the forest Gwen was sure that the forest was where her dreams had taken place. Yes, Gwen was scared. _That is why I want to get the hell out of this place_, Gwen thought.

"Ooohh. How do we do that Wizardmon?" Lopmon said over Gwen's whining. Apparently everybody else had ignored her protest.

"Very simple." Wizardmon started to explain his plan, "we'll hold a tournament for all the digimon in the village around the area. Each digimon will try out showing off their powers while Gwen will get close enough to the digimon so her digivice can tell when partner is near."

"Sounds good enough" Theo said then looked at Gwen and asked her "What do you think?"

Gwen, who had not paid much attention to Wizardmon's plan said. "Do whatever you guys want."

"She doesn't look to happy about it" Dean pointed out.

"But she needs a partner." Lopmon told Dean, "And besides, this looks like a good way to call the attention of her partner, whoever it is."

_**Meanwhile in the desert**_

A couple of Gazimon ran in the dessert after spying on the humans and digimon. The Gazimon had overheard the consersation and knew that their boss had to be quickly informed; Etemon. They hoped that the news would please their "king" since he would always take out his anger on them for either "disturbing" him or

"Etemon, sir," a brave Gazimon said out breath. "We have more news."

Etemon was busy getting ready for his concert to welcome the three humans, after all how dare these human teenagers come into his part of the Digitial World. Well, not exactly his part of the Digitial World. Etemon served the darkest, powerful, scariest digimon; Milleniumon. There were other dark, scary, powerful, bigger dark digimon but for now Etemon was serving Milleniumon. Milleniumon was a cruel master but Etemon knew that is he did his work super-excellent, he might get a big promotion. Anyways, Etemon did not want to know anything more about the humans. He was already pissed off at the humans for coming in the first place.

"Sir?" The Gazimon said with fear in his voice.

"What is it Gazimon?" Etemon said with a harsh tone in his voice. He wanted them to leave him alone. Can't a king get some peace around here?

"Sir, the humans, along with Wizardmon and Lopmon, are hosting a tournament tomorrow in the village."

Etemon stopped whatever he was doing and turned around to glare at the Gazimon. "What are those pesky human teens up to?" Etemon asked. He was not really interested in what the humans were planning but if he crashed the tournament, he might get that big promotion from Milleniumon.

"We overheard Wizardmon planning a tournament for finding the girl's digimon partner." Judging by the way Etemon was acting, the Gazimon thought that they had not done a very good job in gathering information for their king about the digidestine. To the Gazimon's surprise Etemon started to smirk. "Etemon Sir?"

"So you are telling me that the human girl does not have a partner...interesting." Etemon said as he worked on his tuning guitar.

"Yes sir." Seeing that Etemon had gone back to his guitar the Gazimon relaxed. They won't get beaten up. For now.

"Gazimon, what do you propose I do?" Etemon was too preoccupied on his guitar to come up with a plan. Either that or he was lazy to come up with his own plan.

The Gazimon started to think and whisper to each other until they reached a conclusion. They had thought of a plan and hoped that Etemon would like it. "Sir Etemon, what if we kidnap the girl and you hand her over to the Rulers of the Digital World?"

"Yes, that will do." Etemon said, "God I am a genius for thinking about this.", smirking The Gazimon knew better that to contradict Etemon. "Right then, Gizamon, go capture the girl." Etemon turned around to his collection of guitars, leaving the Gazimon to do all the work.

_**The Next Day**_

Everything was set for the tournament. The plan was to gather many digimon and have them show off their power. It was easy for Lopmon and Wizardmon to gather many digimon to one place. All you had to do was say the right words.

"Come to the tournament of the year! Show off you strength and power and become the most powerful digimon in the world!" Wizardmon sweatdropped when he heard what Lopmon was saying. At least they would get many powerful digimon to partner up with Gwen.

A big stage was set up in the middle of the village. Big crowds of digimon where everywhere cheering on. The judges, Theo, Dean, Lopmon, Wizardmon and Gwen, sat in front of the stage ready to start the show and for Gwen's digivice to glow.

"I still do not know what I am doing here." Gwen said softly, seated in the middle of the judge's seat. Theo sat to her right side while Dean was on her left side. Wizardmon sat next to Theo and Lopmon next to Dean.

Today was the third day that they had been stuck in the Digital World. Gwen wanted to desperately go back home, but it was evident that she wasn't going to be able to get home anytime soon. All Gwen wanted to do was to forget of this place and the nightmare and voice that were staring to build up in her head.

Gwen thought no one had heard her but she was wrong. Theo had heard he whisper and leaned a little towards Gwen, "If you do this then maybe we will be able to go home." Theo knew Gwen wanted to go home. He did too but he was willing to give the digimon a chance. He have a hopeful, side smile to Gwen.

Gwen gave Theo a cold stare. "Are you sure about that?" She knew Theo was trying to hold up her feeling but she just couldn't help but feel down.

"Worth a try." Theo said looking away. Gwen appreciated the effort Theo was making and secretly she was happy.

"We are ready." Wizardmon said. As he said that the digimon in the crowd cheered and a spotlight shown in the middle.

First up was a fire digimon who was engulfed with fire; Meramon. He put on a good show, throwing fire balls all over the place, hitting targets. He seemed strong but Gwen's digivice didn't glow.

The next digmon was green and looked like an ogre carrying a hamlet; he did was whack everything in sight. He may be strong but he needed to control it. No glow. Digimon after digimon showed what they were able to do but Gwen's digivice never glowed.

During the middle of the show Gwen's head started to hurt._ Gwen_. That voice again. Gwen thought that she was free from the voice that had haunted her in the real world. Well apparently not. The question lingered in her mind, "_Why now?" _Gwen had headaches before in the Human World but here in the Digital World. They hurted even more.

Not being able to bear the headache, Gwen left her seat and walked towards a hut. Everyone was too preoccupied with the show, that they didn't notice her standing up and going somewhere.

As Gwen walked to the hut, her throat started to feel dry. When she walked into the hut she saw a glass of milk. She stood there debating whether to drink it or not but when she reached up to touch her throat and felt the inside of her throat very raspy, she decided to take the chance of a digimon getting mad at her. She grabbed the glass of milk and drank it, enjoying the cool smooth liquid going through her throat. Gwen had hoped the milk would have relaxed her headache too but it might have made it a little bit worse.

'_What the hell to they do to their milk to make your head hurt?__'_Gwen hadn't notice that some digimon had entered the hut.

The Gazimon had seen Gwen separate from the others and quickly followed her. Entering the hut and standing behind her, the Gazimon said with a cute, innocent voice, "Miss could you help us?"

Gwen turned around. To her surprise there was what looked like three grey hares standing on their hind legs. It took Gwen a moment to realize that they were talking to her and what it was that they had asked of her. "I'm sorry but I don't think I would be of any help." Gwen hoped the creatures would leave her alone.

"Please miss our master wants to meet you but he is too sick to come." The Gazimon pleaded with watery eyes. The Gazimon knew that they would not be able to carry her so they planned to trick her so she would follow them to the dessert and right into Etemon's hands. "Could you please come with us?" They pleaded more.

Gwen did not want to but thought that maybe this digimon would be her partner. Actually, Gwen was not thinking straight. Her head hurted real badly, and she was starting to get dizzy. The Gazimon took her hand and led her to the desert.

_**Back in the Village**_

The end of the show had come to its end and Wizardmon was now rewarding the digimon who had won as the strongest digimon in the world. The humans and digimon just wondered when the digimon would figure out the tournament was a fake.

While Wizardmon was giving the award, Theo had gone off to look for Gwen. He had noticed that Gwen was sometimes holding her head and looked like she was in pain. He hoped she was alright. She was gone a long time and he was starting to worry that she might have gotten in trouble with a digimon. Not finding Gwen anywhere, Theo walked back to his friends.

"Theo!" exclaimed Wizardmon. "Where did you and Gwen go?" Wizardmon walked up to Theo. He was worried that something had happened to them. He noticed Gwen wasn't with him. "Where's Gwen?"

"She left during the show. I tried looking for her. I couldn't find her anywhere, though." Theo explained.

The four were growing worried to where Gwen might have gone off to. They tried to think of places where she might have gone.

"Maybe she found a portal." Dean offered his opinion.

"I don't think so Dean." Wizardmon said. "Finding a portal is impossible."

Just then Digitamamon walked up to them, in a grumpy mood as always. "Hey, you two humans better get outta her too, along with that human girl."

All four stared at Digitamamon, trying to take in what he had said.

"What?" Digitamamon looked at them questioningly.

"Where did you see her go?" Wizardmon and Lopmon where the first ones to react to Digitamamon.

"She went to the desert with some Gazimon." Digitamamon answered them, a little bit shocked that they didn't know where she had gone. After that he left them grumbling as always.

* * *

**Crazyfan: Well guys we do apologize for the long wait. **

**Nightmon: Yeah, cuz somebody wouldn't do their part of the story. *glares* **

**Crazyfan: Shut up! *glares back***

**Angemon: Girls please settle down. **

**BlackWar: Angemon, let them be. It would be fun to watch these two fight. *smirks***

**Crazyfan: I don't fight. **

**Nightmon: No cuz she's a pussy. *smirk* And shut up BlackWar! Or I'll kick your ass.**

**BlackWar: Like you can. **

**Crazyfan: What did you call me?!**

**Nightmon and BalckWar: Pussy.**

**Crazyfan: AAARRRHHHHGGGG! Angemon, help me out!**

**BlackWar: He can't do a thing. He's a pussy like you.**

**Angemon: Wanna bet? *holds staff up***

**BlackWar: Winner gets the tittle of the Strongest Digimon in the Digital World.**

**Nightmon: We don't have time for a fight! *hits BlackWar and Angemon* Now get on with the disclaimer!**

**Angemon: Please let r&r. Nightmon nor CrazyFanGirl29 own Digimon.**

**BlackWar: Pussies**


End file.
